


办公室里的不可描述之事

by ayuayu



Category: yangling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuayu/pseuds/ayuayu
Summary: 年龄私设＊





	办公室里的不可描述之事

李振洋穿着一尘不染的白大褂端坐在办公桌后，鼻梁上架着副金丝眼镜，骨节分明的手握着钢笔圈圈改改。吃过了午饭他就回到办公室查阅手术记录，他的临床经验丰富、技术水平过人，三十岁出头就当上了妇产科主任。手术记录看到最后一页时门口传来了敲门声，李振洋看了一眼腕表，距离午休时间结束还有一个半小时，虽然有点疑惑怎么这个时候有患者但还是说了声请进。

进来的患者挂的是产科的专家号，姓名那一栏填着李英超仨字，李振洋不动声色地暗自打量了他一番，见他穿了件宽松的外套盖着肚子，皱着一张小脸看上去无精打采。

“这位患者你怎么了？”

“医生，我肚子痛，您帮我看看宝宝是不是有什么问题呀。”

“你先把外套脱了到后面休息一下。”

李振洋看完手中的手术记录，绕到屏风后面发现李英超已经麻利的脱掉了上衣，上身光溜溜的正准备脱裤子，李振洋连忙出声制止：“我让你脱外套你全脱了干什么？”李英超无辜的吐了下舌头，振振有词的说：“李医生，专家号好贵呢，您给我好好检查检查嘛～”

 

听诊器在平坦的腹部扫来扫去，李英超躺在检查椅上强憋着笑意问他：“李医生，宝宝到底怎么样？”

什么宝宝，哪里有宝宝，大男人怎么怀宝宝？还不是小兔崽子没事闲的来勾引他，但是李振洋还是配合他演了下去：“嗯我听听啊，宝宝没什么问题，”李振洋顿了一下说：“是宝宝的妈妈有点营养不良。”

“那怎么办啊医生？”李振洋解开皮带一本正经地说：“别怕，我给你打一针就好了。”

“哎李医生打针您怎么脱裤子啊？”

李振洋下身硬得快要爆炸，从刚才他蹲下开始算起李英超嫩白的脚掌一直在他大腿上勾来勾去还时不时地往他鸡巴上踩，他忍无可忍地敲了一下“病人”的脑门，宠溺又无奈的说行了李英超别装了。

以前李英超没来院里实习的时候，各个科室的单身姑娘都虎视眈眈地盯着李振洋，谁人不知高岭之花李主任，宽肩窄腰的模特身材把那一身朴素的白大褂都穿出了高定的感觉，唯一美中不足的就是油盐不进太难攻克，现如今来了个嘴又甜长得又招人喜欢的李英超， 一口一个姐姐叫的人心花怒放，不说李振洋他们科室，别的科室的小护士没事也总往他们这边来，也不为别的就为了能看小李医生一眼。

 

 

李振洋摘了听诊器抓着李英超不停作乱的脚站起身，两手撑在李英超的膝盖上凑到他跟前和他接吻，李英超快被他亲到缺氧，呼哧带喘的蜷在他怀里两只细胳膊搂着他的脖子，一副被强迫、不情不愿的可怜相： “主任你这是潜规则。”

没想到主任推开他冷冷的说：“你走吧，我考虑了一下， 是我做的不对，”李振洋认真的抚平衬衫上的褶皱淡淡地瞥了他一眼下了逐客令，“既然这个机会你不想要，那希望你守口如瓶，这件事我不希望有第三个人知道。”

 

小李医生一看他这阵势立刻钻回他怀里，讨好的蹭他下巴，舌尖抵着李振洋的喉结又嘬又舔，嬉笑着在李振洋的喉结上留了个牙印才不紧不慢的说，“不是不是，是我勾引您，我这不是想留在咱们院嘛。”

“小李医生你这个大方向不对啊，咱们医院可不能这样，你走吧。”李振洋还是那副冷冰冰的表情，看向他的眼神里充满了冷漠，李英超看他这副正人君子的样子差点笑出声，李振洋心里怎么想的他比谁都清楚，小机灵鬼眼珠转了转迅速想出了对策，解开李振洋的裤扣拉下灰色西装裤握住了他腿间硬挺的柱体，“就算不能留下，能跟主任睡一回也不亏嘛”，他一边说一边上下套弄发烫的柱身，浅棕色、毛茸茸的小脑袋低下来，鼻尖隔着棉质内裤在渗着液的龟头上拱了两下又慢悠悠地亲了一口才拨开碍事的内裤，分不清是跟他还是跟鸡巴讲话：“不为了名额，能被你操一回也值了。”

此话一出，李振洋也不装了，迅速把李英超推倒在检查椅上一把扯了他的内裤，分开那两瓣臀肉才发现里面很松软一看就是“有备而来”，李振洋轻咳一声，龟头在他挺翘的臀瓣上戳了戳提醒他，“这位患者您准备一下，马上就可以扎针了。”

 

这会李振洋正忙着翻找白大褂兜里的套子，可李英超等不及，意乱情迷的也没空想李振洋为什么会在白大褂兜里放安全套。后穴里痒的厉害，只能看到肉棒却吃不到，他弓着腰扭胯往前凑，湿滑的穴口含着粗大的阴茎猴急的想要往里吞，可无论他怎么扭李振洋都坚持要先戴套子，李英超忍不住开口提议：“别戴了怪麻烦的，你私生活多干净院里还有谁不知道嘛～”李振洋被他夹得额头全是汗还不忘数落他:“不是干不干净的事儿，你自己就是学医的，不戴套容易产生什么后果你不知道？”被教育了一通的小李医生瘪了瘪嘴没说话，李振洋好不容易给自己戴上套子一抬头发现李英超正眯着眼睛，一手捏着乳头另一只手给自己撸，喉间发出满足的叹息玩的不亦乐乎，李振洋恶狠狠地在他另一颗奶头上掐了一把，如愿听到他的惊喘才收手。

捞着他的腿放到腿部支架上固定好，语气仍旧十分严肃：“回答我刚才的问题，不戴套容易产生的后果。”李英超看他板着脸一本正经不像是开玩笑于是也收起了笑嘻嘻的态度特别乖的说：“嗯...菊部地区细菌和病毒多...哈...有感染的...啊”又热又硬的性器趁着他思考的空当埋进了湿软的甬道，李英超失神的软在椅背上细细地打颤，李振洋轻轻的拍了两下他泛起玫瑰红的脸颊低声笑道：“答错了小李医生，画一下重点，不戴安全套的后果是，会怀孕。”

像是对他回答错了问题的惩罚，李振洋掐着他的腰凶猛的摆动频率如同上了马达，李英超被他钉死在检查椅上除了大声呻吟浪叫什么也干不了，李振洋故意把他平坦的肚皮顶出个弧度，然后在他捂着肚子试图躲闪时拂开他的手，这么粗这么长还操这么狠谁能受得了啊？李英超小心地扯他的大褂求饶，一开口声音都是飘的，“轻点啊...主任，宝宝，别把宝宝操掉了。”李振洋不为所动的抓着他的手腕不让他乱动，龟头压着敏感带戳刺，语气里带着满满的自豪：“掉了就掉了，我能操到你再怀上。”

 

平稳的检查椅被剧烈的动作带出“咯吱咯吱”的响声，李英超嘴里一直小声嘟囔，凑近了才听到他一直在说慢点慢点操坏了，李振洋抽出鸡巴低头看了一眼他被操至艳红的穴口，挺好的啊，一张一合像小鱼吐泡泡似的吐着白沫，也没出血就是有点肿，抬头再一看李英超，小崽子也不说清楚哪不舒服就湿着眼睛风情万种的躺在检查椅上咬着嘴唇巴巴地看他，自己的小兄弟直挺挺的对着天花板时不时还不满的弹跳两下，李振洋的口吻不禁有些焦灼：“坏哪了，哪坏了啊？”

李英超哼哼唧唧的勾着他的腰把腿往上盘，断断续续的解释：“不是…不是那儿…椅子，咱们科这椅子贵着呢…一台小一万呢…”李振洋气极反笑，抓着小李医生那两条长腿往上一推对着粉桃一样的屁股啪啪一顿抽，抽完了再挺进去发狠地抽送“我看我还是少疼你了，挨着操还能想这破椅子。”

李振洋边操边抓着他走到办公室角落里贴着镜子的衣柜跟前，李英超从镜子里看到身后的人衬衫和白大褂还整齐地穿在身上而自己却浑身赤裸通身泛粉顿时羞低下头，李振洋掐着他的下巴强迫他抬头嘴里还在不停羞辱他:“小李医生怎么不好意思了？不是主动来被我潜的吗，不是你先来勾引我的吗？”问一句顶一下还不偏不倚的擦过小凸起，李英超上身贴着镜面，指甲紧紧地扣着衣柜边缘两腿抖得站不住。  
高潮过后思维飘散脑子里开始胡乱地想别的事，实习还有不到一周就结束了，李英超深切地知道自己的优势，他有十乘十的把握，且不说科里的其他领导对他的赞赏，单凭他的业务能力和平时考试的优秀成绩也绝对可以留下来，他对李振洋有意思也不是一天两天了，看李振洋平日里对他的关照也不像一点意思也没有，事实上李振洋对他确实有意思，近日里这个意思也愈发强烈起来，不然他也不会在白大褂兜里备一个套套。

李英超终于实现了从第一天来妇产科见了李主任就想把他搞到床上去的愿望，眉目之间都情不自禁的沾着喜色，古话说得好，“一见不日，如隔三秋”，有了这次可能没下次吗？

 

 

握着李振洋的手将听诊器搭上了自己粉红的乳头，冷冰冰的触感使他打了个冷战，“李医生，我胸部也好涨哦，您帮我听听这是怎么了。”李振洋装模作样的听了一会慢悠悠的说：“你这种情况啊是涨奶了。”

快射的时候李振洋迅速从他屁股里拔出阴茎扯下套子，小李医生愣愣的看着他这一套动作思考既然要扯下来李主任为什么还坚持戴套子，精液射进肠道的时候小李医生还在迷迷糊糊的想内射自己会不会怀孕，李振洋从口袋里拿出个带底座的小圆球往他后面塞，李英超不适的扭了两下屁股表示抗议又被按住了完全塞进去，小球堵住穴口不让精液流出来，李振洋趴在他耳边无比认真的说，已经拔针了宝贝，千万夹紧了别滚针了。


End file.
